<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love's Duel by SaaansWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112752">Love's Duel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaansWriter/pseuds/SaaansWriter'>SaaansWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airbending &amp; Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cliche, Demon Powers, Developing Relationship, Earthbending &amp; Earthbenders, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fights, Firebending &amp; Firebenders, JYP - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Violence, Waterbending &amp; Waterbenders, all nine members, lots of swearing, other idols are the enemy, possibletorture, skz have powers, sorry but its easier than creating new people, taking down the institution, they are a massive family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaansWriter/pseuds/SaaansWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bang Chan defeats the system and hides from his fate from the moment he is born. Once his destiny catches up to him and he is taken away from his home he must find a group willing to help him take down JYP(yes they are the bad guys) from inside. With the help of their soulmates Stray Kids gain powers and have to learn how to hide them and keep each other safe.</p>
<p>In other words: a few people are born with a soulmate that can grant them powers, they have to take down JYP in order to survive and save other soulmate couples</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters will have similarities and differences to their real life counterparts, this is for FANTASY and clearly this world isn't fantasy so I don't expect Stray Kids to be exactly like this<br/>There will be violence sometimes descriptive sometimes not kinda depends on the scene and probably scenes of torture<br/>I have included all nine members because we love Woojin still and I wanted to give Chan a love interest<br/>Things may or may not get heated for some of the couples(they are all over the age of consent if it comes to it) but I don't have the whole story planned yet sooo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A man with cold eyes looked down on the infant, who, only an hour ago, was not yet born. His job was cruel, to the children, to the families, and to love itself. Sighing as he saw the small, yet evident, tattoo adorning the baby’s shoulder, he regretfully turned to the mother. She hasn't stopped cooing at the small human since the inspector has come in the room, happiness at the birth shown in her eyes. </p><p>“Ma’am.” The voice that accompanied the cold man was no more comforting than anything else about him. “I need to inform you that your child is in grave danger.” </p><p>The mother glanced up at once, panic in her eyes, just like every other parent he has seen in this situation. “What! Why?” Her voice can't help but crack in between words. “He was just born, how can something be wrong already?” </p><p>“Your son is part of a small percentage of people that have a terminal illness if they don't come to our facility.” Slowly the inspector approaches the small hospital bed and grabs the mother’s shoulder, just as his training tells him to do. “When I first came in the room I told you I was part of an organization called JYP. At this organization we will protect your child from this disease as best as we can. Although the results aren't guaranteed they have a much better chance of survival there.” </p><p>Gripping her child tighter, she looks down at him and then back up at the inspector. “And if I keep him? What are the odds of his survival?”</p><p>“Less than one percent Ma’am. Where at our facility he has a forty percent chance.” The inspector gives the woman his best pleading look, knowing that any good mother would do anything for her child.</p><p>“Alright.” Once the word is out three more of the facility’s men come in and grab the child, causing both it and the mother to burst out screaming. “No! I wasn't ready!” </p><p>Holding down the still weak woman the inspector nods to his men to leave the room with the child. “Ma’am we can't wait. Time is precious with this disease. I promise we will keep in contact with you about your son. Now before I leave what is the child’s name?” </p><p>“Seungmin. His name is Seungmin.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I definitely wasn't planning on posting this chapter so soon, buut I had it done and the second chapter is pretty far under way so here it is!!! <br/>FYI I have no beta reader so I don't expect this to be perfect but I do re-read and edit before posting many times<br/>This is a little intro to Chan and his life!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan silently walked through the desert, the sun setting behind him. It cast an orange hue on his pale figure as he wrapped himself tighter in the clothes on his body. Luckily his home wasn't too much further so he wouldn't have to bear the freezing temperatures at night. Soon, Chan could see the small domed hut and he rushed over to the entrance. To get in, even as a child, Chan had to get on all fours and crawl through the small hole. His mother once told him that it prevents too much sand, heat, or cold from getting in, but Chan only found it irritating. Unwrapping his outer layers once inside, Chan could smell the stew that his mother must be brewing. Tossing his garments aside and shrugging off his knee-high boots, Chan began down the spiral stairs into the den. The dim lighting down the staircase was quite an annoyance without the sunlight, so naturally Chan stumbled on a couple steps. </p>
<p>“Mama!” Hearing her son’s voice she turned around to meet her offspring in a warm hug. “Thanks for letting me out of the hut for my birthday today, I had a lot of fun!” Chan burst into a bright smile just thinking about the day, his dimples appearing on his face. </p>
<p>“I'm glad. I know being cooped up in here can be hard sometimes.” Chan’s mother grabbed a couple clay bowls and filled them with the stew she had been preparing, handing one to her son before sitting on the floor cushions. She looks up with a much more stern look, “Did you follow all of my rules?” </p>
<p>“Yes. Well…” Chan looked down sheepishly at his food, knowing his next words were going to disappoint his mother. “There was a trader, on the road, he was lost and needed directions. I told him I didn't know anything though!” </p>
<p>Immediately Chan’s mother dropped her bowl, spilling the food and scaring the boy. “What were you even doing near the road?!” Opening his mouth to answer Chan didn't get the chance before his mother dragged him up off the floor into his room. “It doesn't matter now. Chan, the next few minutes of your life will change it forever, I need you to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?” </p>
<p>“Yes Mama. But…” Chan’s mother began shoving all of his clothes into a bag and Chan didn't dare to speak anything else, too stunned to do so. </p>
<p>“Chan I know you've never understood why we’ve lived in the desert your whole life and why I never let you out, but today you will. Here take this.” Shoving the now full bag into the awaiting hands of her son, Chan’s mother then turned to the kitchen to gather food. “There are a select few people who are born with another half, a soulmate. The only way to tell is if a child is born with a tattoo either on their forearm or their shoulder. You, my beautiful boy, are one of these people. Your feather on your shoulder wasn't something I gave to you, it was something the Gods gave to you.” </p>
<p>Chan stood in disbelief, almost questioning his mother, but then decided this wasn't some story telling moment, it was real. “Why is this a bad thing? It seems like a blessing.” </p>
<p>“Oh my wonderful son, if only it was.” Giving Chan a soft smile of love, she aided him as he put the bag of food onto his back. ”Powerful people look for these children, JYP they call themselves, they steal them away and train them, waiting for their soulmates. Once Soul Bonded with your soulmate you are sent in a group of eight to an unknown place where you brawl with other Soul Bonded couples to the death. You see, once you bond, you receive power no other human can possess, but only with your Bonded nearby. People pay good money to watch these fights. My son, you are the only one I know of that wasn't taken at birth, you must stop them for good. Now remember that I love you more than anything and leave.”</p>
<p>Watching in horror as his mother shoved him up the stairs and into his outer garments, Chan began to understand how grave this situation really is. “But what about you? Aren't you coming?”<br/>“No Chan. I need to distract them from you.” A sad smile crossed his mother’s face, and even at twelve years old Chan knew what it meant.</p>
<p>Silently shedding tears Chan slipped through the door, taking one last glance before sprinting away, ignoring the cold surrounding him. Minutes later the smells of a fire made its way to Chan and if possible he let out more cries for his mother. He kicked up sand as he ran for miles, hopefully trekking towards the main road. The vast desert wasn't something to wander around in, waves of the grainy substance mocking the child. </p>
<p>An hour or so after he left the comfort of his warm home, the cold caught up with Chan and his legs slowed to a walk. If possible his joints felt like they were slowly freezing shut, losing their mobility as time went on. Chan always wanted to spend more time outside his house and out in the world, but he never realized how unforgiving the desert truly is. The only sounds he heard were his faint footsteps and the occasional hiccup from his cries. As time passed by Chan slowly lost more capability to keep going forward and collapsed onto the harsh ground.</p>
<p>Much later, Chan could feel the rising sun on his shivering back, silently praying thanks to the gods for the warmth. Slowly, as his body remembered how to move once again, Chan wiped the sand off his knees and stood to continue moving. It took him a few tries to regain his balance and gain feeling in the lower body, but soon he started to stumble ahead. Chan then had a completely different problem as he staggered toward the now visible road growing no bigger despite a full day of walking. The brutal heat surrounded him and the winds picked up, blowing sands into his unprotected eyes and whistling obnoxiously in his ear. His lips began to crack beneath the cloth protecting his mouth, desperate for liquid of some sort. </p>
<p>Finally, Chan’s boots hit the smooth dirt of the main road and he couldn't help but let out a strangled cry of hope. Now it's at most a day walk to the city, where he could find someone to assist him with his mother’s quest. With a new determination in his irritated and bloodshot eyes he began to trek towards the city on the horizon. </p>
<p>Six Years Later</p>
<p>Chan awoke with a gasp, his mentor standing above him, face laced with concern. “Chan. They're here.” </p>
<p>That's all it took before Chan was fully awake and flinging things into the old bags from his childhood. Kim Namjoon stood beside him helping him as much as he could, knowing he had prepared Chan as best as he could for this moment to come, yet still wishing he had more time with the young man. He handed Chan a sheathed sword and a dagger watching as his friend strapped them to his back and hip respectively. The fear once in Chan’s eyes from many years ago when Namjoon found his close friend’s son has now been replaced with determination. Chan has been molded into a soldier, a leader, and will hopefully be able to destroy JYP. </p>
<p>“Namjoon-hyung.” Chan wrapped his lean frame around the taller portraying his thanks in a way words never will. “I'll make you and Mama proud.”</p>
<p>“I know you will kiddo.” Namjoon reached to ruffle the obsidian black hair. “Now go.”</p>
<p>Without another word Chan bolted through the window onto a roof adjacent to his room. Luckily, the city has so many buildings that running on the roofs is quite simple, and since Namjoon trained him so well he can do it without second thought. His bare feet brushed against the orange slanted roofs letting the full moon guide him to his destination. The wind here is calm and although it's cold against his thin black shirt nothing can compare to the night in the desert. He could hear the voices beneath him shout as they realized where he was and picked up his pace. Once he reached the outer wall he knew what he must do, although he wasn't sure how much of a risk he should take. If he jumps off the roof and over the wall, he will most definitely get hurt in the process which means he would get caught if they found him. If he stays and tries to get to the main gate he is less likely to get hurt but more likely to be caught. </p>
<p>The voices got closer to his position and he knew then what to do. Without second thought he sprints off the roof and over the stone wall. He heard Namjoon’s voice in his head, bend your knees, make sure you go feet first, relax, hit with balls of the feet and then roll. It hurt a lot more than he ever said it would and it took a minute for Chan to catch his breath. His breathing hurt too much to be normal so at least one of his ribs had to be broken. Once again the voices began to catch up to him and he pushed himself up, bracing for the pain of the first step. Stumbling forward he knew he wasn't going to make it, he had no idea where to even head toward, let alone find a place in the desert to hide. Making up his mind he held his hands up in surrender, falling to his knees. </p>
<p>A gruff voice could be heard from behind him, “Captain. We got him.” That was the last thing Chan heard before he passed out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chan’s stomach lurched and he woke with a jolt at the weird sensation. Looking down he could see the large shackles chaining him to the chair at his hands, waist and feet. He scoffed at the sight, he is dangerous sure, but this seemed to be overkill, especially since he hasn't Soul Bonded yet. From the sensation and the surroundings Chan guessed they were transporting him on a plane, which only made sense. He lived in the desert in Australia, JYP headquarters was in South Korea. The interior had a row of normal seats on one side, which was completely filled with soldiers, and a row of seats like his, with shackles lying disregarded on the floor. Lights hung low from the ceiling but did little to actually light the place. It was a horrible color of army green that matched the soldiers suits.</p>
<p>“Ah you're awake Bang Chan. Good,” the voice belonged to the man across from him and reminded Chan of sandpaper. “ My name is Captain Kim and I’d like to ask you a few questions.” </p>
<p>“Anything for you sir,” Chan laced his words with sarcasm. Although the act of speaking left severe pain in his abdomen, he should've known that they wouldn't have treated his injuries. </p>
<p>“I'm glad you're so willing to comply. Now, where were you born Chan.” The captain looked as bored as Chan felt. </p>
<p>“In Australia.” The briefer Chan spoke the better, he wouldn't give away too much, and it would aid him be in less agony. </p>
<p>The man sighed, “We can do this the nice way Chan, or we can wait until you're in the facility and try something more, hmmm, aggressive.”</p>
<p>Chan let out a dry laugh, “I'm sure you would like that very much Sir.”</p>
<p>“Why yes I think I would. You see, I've been hunting you for as long as we’ve known about you. I was the one who found you in the desert, only to lose you again.” The man smirks before continuing with a vile tone, “I was the one to find and kill your traitorous mother.”</p>
<p>Chan’s stomach boiled as the words reached him, oh the things he would do to kill this man right now. As if the captain could sense it his smile grew and he sat back in his seat, closing his eyes. This game would have to wait until later, so Chan also tried to sleep.</p>
<p>For the second time that day Chan awoke to his stomach dropping to his feet. Slowly blinking his eyes open, Chan saw all the soldiers up out of their seats in two lines, probably waiting for the plane to be done landing. As the bay door opened the bright light encompassed the interior, causing Chan to curse under his breath at the unexpected sight loss. Just as his eyes readjusted he saw four built soldiers slowly unshackling his cuffs from the chair. He rolled his eyes at the thought of escaping, for one he wasn't in any condition to do so with his ribs, and he needed to be here anyways. They roughly pull Chan up out of his seat and his legs give way to the pain, but the soldiers only drag him along easily. </p>
<p>Once off the plane at least a hundred soldiers, standing in lines off to the side, greeted him. A massive complex stood in front of him, he could see at least twenty multiple story buildings just from here. The colors were mostly black and gold, too prestigious if you asked him. The soldiers dragged him over to a lanky, burly, man he could only assume was the head himself. </p>
<p>“Bang Chan. I hereby sentence you to treason.” Treason? Chan scoffed, he didn't even belong to Korea, how could it be treason. “For the next five years you will be interrogated and made sure to never betray us. Then, if you behave yourself, we will release you into our program so you may find your soulmate. Farewell Chan.” </p>
<p>Without another word Chan began to be dragged away once again, this time towards a building over to the left. The captain who was on the plane entered the building first and Chan got a good look at the sun one last time before entering the dark building.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we're off! </p>
<p>Next up:<br/>More on others<br/>Iniside JYP</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Leader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO I'm currently working really fast which is super great cause I can post more often! I'm not entirely sure if it'll continue this fast but for right now enjoy this new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung lets out a soft sigh as the air tight door swishes open at exactly six in the morning, obnoxiously early if you were to ask him. He lays comfortably on a double bed, he even has two windows and his own wardrobe. Two guards in all white stand outside his door, and although they are ‘for his protection’ he knows they are really there to make sure he doesn't escape. Rolling off the bed as dramatic as he can, he tosses his loose blonde hair across his face. Honestly the guards should be thankful they are stuck with him and his gorgeous self. Instead they could have someone like Jeongin who just gets moody all the time. </p><p>Jisung slaps a grin on his face as he passes through the guards and meets his best friend Felix as he leaves in a much more disheveled state. Felix’s red hair falls in his face messily, nothing near the styled mess of Jisung’s, and his shirt is buttoned all wrong. Chuckling at the sight of him, Jisung slowly fixes the shirt before they get any catcalls from any of the more ‘alpha’ male types. A small thank you was mumbled out of Felix’s gruff morning voice and in response Jisung wraps an arm around his shoulder. </p><p>As they enter the common dining room chaos erupts, it's always been a crazy place. Mainly because there’s hardly any rules and maybe ten guards in the vicinity. Luckily the food is really good, but most of the guys and even some of the girls get pretty handsy. Jeongin meets them at the bottom of the stairs from the opposite side of the living quarters. He doesn't get as many looks, but that's most likely because he looks like they could be everyone’s younger sibling. Both Jisung and Felix try to show that the touches don't get to them, but they wish that they could blend in instead. Honestly it's a strange thing to do when they are in an institution for soulmates, why would you bother with the young, good looking boys when your destined mate is somewhere out there. </p><p>The three boys gather their food, western style pancakes today, and travel to the small second floor. There they can see most of the complex through the floor to ceiling length windows, hoping that in one of the other buildings the love of their life awaits. It's a silly thing, but the hope helps them to train harder, be more prepared to join their Bonded and aid winning the war. Most of the time they eat in silence, enjoying the food, but also trying to leave as soon as possible from the unwelcome glances and loud noise. It is no different today, that is until the most unexpected thing happens. </p><p>“Trainees.” The volume level in the dining hall goes from high to an all time low, an announcement was quite rare. “Today we welcome a new member to our family. Bang Chan was living amongst the people for twenty-two years of his life without understanding what having a soulmate means. His training group will be with Lee Felix, Han Jisung, and Yang Jeongin. Will the three mentioned please stand.” </p><p>With confusion on their faces the friends stand as a man with brown curly hair approaches them. All three boys study him tactfully, very built, broad shoulders, pale yet has a few freckles. Once the newcomer sits next to Jeongin at their table the hall goes back to its normal state.</p><p>“So as you heard I'm Bang Chan.” He sheepishly rubs the nape of his neck, rubbing the short hairs around in different directions. “Uh. I don't really know what else-”</p><p>“Okay first you need to tell us all about living outside the facility.” As usual Jisung takes control of the situation with over the top enthusiasm. “Wait but actually first, let's go to building four.” </p><p>Gathering their plates Jeongin and Felix watch as Jisung and Chan make small talk, learning that Chan is three years older than all three of them and that he loves meeting new people.</p><p>“Building four?” Chan asks as they reach the main building door. It slides open automatically and chills run up the boys’ from the cold morning, and all five pull their jackets closer around their bodies. </p><p>“It's the training center,” Felix states. “I know fighting is kinda a weird concept, but we can help you get the hang of it.” Startled by the deep voice, Chan does a double take to make sure it was really him. </p><p>“Actually I think you'll find I'm quite experienced in combat. I have resources, I guess.” A dirt path through natural vegetation leads them in the direction of all the different buildings, but making the same trek every day makes navigating really easy for the four friends. </p><p>“That kind of attitude will be good for sparing with Jisungie-hyung then.” Jeongin bumps into said friend’s shoulder as he teases. At the clueless look on Chan’s face Jeongin begins again, “Here to help with the names, Jisung is the one with boundless energy, and blonde hair that just manages to be perfectly messy everyday. Felix has the red hair, he’s actually from an Australian branch that was set up there a while ago, but when they shut it down like five years ago he came here. So english and deep voices are his thing. I am the youngest and also the normal one, black hair, calm exterior. I try and stay out of trouble, unlike these two trouble makers.” </p><p>Chan lets out a small chuckle at the introductions, and the others coo at his dimples. “I'll keep that in mind for the future. Actually I originally come from Australia, I'm most likely the reason the branch was set up in the first place. They needed a headquarters to find and hunt me down. It would make sense since I arrived here five years ago today.” </p><p>“Wait. First your korean is better than Felix’s ever was and is so, like, how?” Jisung says, stopping to take a breath. “Second, why on earth were you never sent here when you were born? And why the fuck would they be hunting you.” </p><p>At this point they've reached the door to the training center and step inside, too busy on the conversation Chan makes a mental note to look around later. “My mom taught me a lot of languages while I was trapped in the house. She escaped here with her closest seven friends, they all worked here, and because she knew there was a chance they would take me she never had me in a hospital.” Chan gives a small smile as he remembers his mother. “When she saw my soul mark she made sure I wasn't allowed outside of the house, or anywhere near any other cities, and once I was old enough she gave me strict rules I had to follow while outside. I made a simple mistake once and it led to me being caught by this facility. I told them I wasn't going to betray them, but the truth is this place isn't what it seems.” </p><p>“Uhh yeah. We kinda figured that out that one time I decided to ditch training one day.” Chan gives a look of surprise at the unexpected answer and Felix sighs before continuing, “Look, a place that claims to be protecting us but won’t let us leave, that's training us for a war that isn't happening. We don't know everything but we know enough. I take it you're here to help.”</p><p>“Y'know I wasn't expecting it to be this easy. But yeah I am ready to help. My mentor trained me for six years for this.” </p><p>The three boys nod in agreement before beginning to wrap their hands for the training session. Now that the conversation has dwindled Chan has a moment to glance around. On one side of the room there are cages for sparing groups, the fights look nasty, at least five medical practitioners are on standby. The other half is covered in mats, has training dummies, and more of a Wing Chun style of training. They stand on a small corner where all the lockers are, he was surprised to find one with his name already on it with equipment packed inside. Most of the room is black and gold, similar to the colors of the whole complex. </p><p>“Alrighty Chan-hyung lets see what you got.” Chan turns towards the voice and sees Felix bouncing on his feet excitedly, beckoning him forward.</p><p>“Honestly I was prepared for Jisung to ask first but this is so much better. I think we should get a cage.” Heading towards the open cage Chan pretends to not notice the small gathering following him. </p><p>“Expecting things to get that rough then?” Felix grins, and Chan couldn't help but go a bit weak in the knees at the sight. Continuing in english, “Don't look now but we have a crowd. Guess you're more popular than we thought. The trainers are watching now is your time to make an impression.” </p><p>Chan nods in agreement before stepping in the cage and closing the gate behind Felix. As they spar they become more in tune with each other’s fighting style. What was once messy combat with hard hits or embarrassing misses becomes a dance between the two. This is Felix’s favorite part of fighting, not the gore or the suffering, but learning about the other person’s personality without speaking. For example, Chan fights effortlessly, relying on being quick on his feet and not attacking hard but instead fast and many times. Where Felix prefers to fight more aggressively, yet still going out of his way to immobilize his opponent rather than hurt them. If they want to, both boys can fight each other for hours, but after twenty minutes they decide to let up and take a breather. </p><p>“I must admit, I'm a little impressed Channie-hyung.” Felix told Chan as they exited the cage, wiping sweat off their faces. </p><p>“Thanks Felix.” Chan threw a bright smile in his new friend’s direction, earning one back. “I trained for a long time, I would be quite disappointed in myself if I couldn't keep up in a small tussle.”</p><p>The other three from their group rush up to them and they all start talking over each other, leaving a jumbled mess for Chan and Felix to decipher. Chan sends Felix a ‘help me’ look and only receives one that's just as confused. Finally catching on, Jisung and Jeongin slow their speech and start breathing regularly again. </p><p>“Hey new guy!” Chan whips his head around at the call, only to find a large group of people standing behind him. Chan counts ten people.</p><p>“What's up guys?” Chan can feel his four friends bristle behind him and he no longer feels comfortable. </p><p>“Well I can see you took on the easiest of the group,” the man gestures to Felix. “I mean come on the poor kid can't even speak Korean very well, how does he think he is going to find a soulmate.” </p><p>“Looks probably,” snickers another member of the group.</p><p>“If you want to fight me just say so dumbass, stop trying to rile me up by picking on my friends.” Chan lets out the threat before his friends can stop him, and by the look on the other kid’s face playtime is over. </p><p>“Ten minutes, no weapons, until you pass out or yield.” He then leaves with his group to the other side of the building leaving Chan with his friends. </p><p>“Alright you guys you need to tell me everything you know about this guy.” </p><p>“Lee Taeyong is the leader of his group over there, he is two years older than you and as you can see quite the asshole,” Jisung begins. “He fights pretty aggressively, similar to how Felix-hyung fights. And if it can get any more cliche he’s our main bully, although Jisung-hyung has beat him before.”</p><p>Chan turns to Jisung, “Any tips?”</p><p>“He loves kicking, and he's good at it. Just don't be as angry as him and you'll get pretty far.”</p><p>“Got it.” Chan heads off into the direction of the cage, turning back to his friends once more to remember his motivation. </p><p>Lee Taeyong is waiting for him once he arrives, a small smirk on his lips. The entirety of the room has now surrounded the small area, awaiting this fight more than the earlier one. The cheering becomes even more deafening than I thought possible, however Taeyong and Chan pay no attention to it, just as they were trained. He charges towards me and I dodge it with ease, giving my opponent a taunting glance, eyes speaking the words that we don't say. </p><p>Chan finds out Jisung was correct in saying Taeyong has a strong kick as his foot collides with the side of Chan’s face. Chan is flung to the side to his knees and Taeyong goes in once again. Chan grabs his foot twisting it so he falls next to him.</p><p>Pouncing on his now collapsed body, Chan struggles to keep Taeyong’s body still. The look Taeyong sends him leaves shivers in the audience. Summoning all his strength Taeyong throws the shorter male off of him. Now free he sprints away to gather his breath. </p><p>Chan has barely had time to stand before Taeyong is back on him. Taeyong throws a punch directly at his face and Chan doesn't get his hands up in time. His nose makes a loud cracking noise at the impact. His blood suddenly starts spurting out and his eyes water annoyingly. </p><p>“I see you're just as weak as your friends, no wonder the higher ups paired you with them,” Taeyong taunts. </p><p>“I'm glad you think we’re a good team.” Chan wipes the tears from his eyes, taking the pause in the fight to figure out his next move. </p><p>Chan takes that time to slowly get closer to the other as he continues to talk. “That's not what I sai-” </p><p>The crowd goes completely silent as Taeyong’s breath gets knocked out of him as Chan punches him square in the stomach, doubling over at the feeling. “Oh stop talking shit please. Your voice is as annoying as fuck.” </p><p>Chan lifts him back up in order to land a much harder punch across his jaw, letting the other’s body crumple in his hands as he passes out. Catching him before he falls to the ground, Chan swings Taeyong’s limp body over his shoulders. Now outside the cage Chan heads towards Taeyong’s group of friends.</p><p>“He should be awake soon, and should have no lasting injuries other than a couple bruises.” Taeyong’s friends stare down at Chan, surprise written across their faces. <br/>“Thank you for bringing him back and not leaving him there. You didn't have to do that,” one of the companions states. </p><p>“No need. When he wakes up, tell him to stay away from me and my friends.” </p><p>Chan walks back towards his smiling friends, managing his way through the dissipating crowds. His friends wait by the lockers speaking quickly to each other. The four pounce on him immediately, Felix shouting group hug in english at some point.</p><p> “Chan-hyung that was epic! If you don't mind, we have elected you as our new leader,” Jisung says, his words rushing together.</p><p>“Uhh. New? Leader? I haven't even been here a day long and you guys already trust me because I won a fight?” Chan gives them a puzzled look once they finally let go. </p><p>“Jisungie used to be our leader, but the four of us really aren't cut out for it. And no it's not because you won the fight,” Chan raises an eyebrow at Felix and he sighs, “okay maybe that's part of it. But it's mainly because you take care of us, you trust us which in turn makes us want to trust you. So please?” </p><p>“If that's what you guys think is best then sure I'll be your leader.” Chan starts up again this time in a hushed tone, “I will lead you guys so that we can take down this place, find our soulmates, and make sure nobody rises from the ashes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Thanks for taking the time to read!</p><p>Next up: </p><p>Other members<br/>Different side of JYP?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is soo much fun to write! I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it.<br/>Time to meet some new characters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glancing at the reinforced door to his prison, Changbin takes note that the screams have stopped tonight. He was beginning to find them comforting, a little reminder of life in this dark room. Most nights when he can't sleep he’ll stare at the red ceiling, counting the seconds in between each blood curdling howl. Every night they would ring out, echoing against the concrete walls. Now, without them Changbin finds the darkness creeping up his neck, whispering all the terrible things he’s done in his ear. He doesn't know how his friends do it, sleep in the darkness, cold and alone. Little did he know that Seungmin, Minho, and Hyunjin all had the same issue. </p><p>Changbin supposes the one thing that keeps him in line is knowing they’ll kill his soulmate if he doesn't comply. He wishes he could take Felix and run away forever, leaving this cruel place to torture someone else. They told him about Felix on Changbin’s sixteenth birthday, an awful birthday present if you ask him. Seungmin and Minho then explained to him that they separate soulmates by class, the light class get more leniency, and aren't sent out to kill like they are. The dark class, which they were a part of, acted like prisoners, sent out only when necessary. They had no special treatment, no good food, a horrible place to sleep, and most of them had bad personalities. He supposes him and his friends are no exception, but the fact that they had friends made them more emotionally stable than some of the others.</p><p>Thinking about the boy with the recently dyed red hair, freckles, and bright smile helped him sleep more than he would like to admit. Changbin hated the fact that they wouldn't tell Felix, or his friends’ soulmates about them more than anything. It was just another way to torture the dark class, if they don't comply it's not only them who gets the pain, but their soulmates too. Shuddering at the very thought of someone laying a hand on Felix, Changbin tries to think of something else. According to Minho, the oldest of them all, Felix, his soulmate Jisung, and Hyunjin’s soulmate Jeongin are all close friends. It's almost as if destiny made it so that they would all be connected one way or another. When Changbin first asked Seungmin why he didn't have a soulmate Seungmin looked crestfallen, ‘maybe they just haven't found him yet. He's not dead. I can feel it’ he told Changbin; he never dared to ask about him again. In the scheme of things Seungmin was the most emotional of them all. JYP doesn't have much to threaten him with since his soulmate isn't at their facility so he often gets away with a lot more. Such as sneaking into his friend’s rooms at night when the guards passed by. After many years of practice Seungmin became the master at picking the locks. If Changbin had been keeping track of time correctly, Seungmin was supposed to be here any minute. Once he heard the small woosh of the locking mechanism sliding open gently, Changbin sat up to face his long time friend. </p><p>“You're early,” Changbin said. He knew the guards wouldn't pass by for another seventeen minutes. Seungmin would be gone in sixteen, and Changbin planned on using that time wisely. </p><p>“Not a good day today I see.” Seungmin gestures to the bloody shirt on the floor, knowing that on Changbin’s bare back would lie three large gashes, more if he still didn't comply after those were given. </p><p>“They threatened Felix again, said if I didn't scale the fucking wall he wouldn't be able to eat for a week. I scaled it, but not before shooting five of the guardsmen in the knees.” Changbin winces as Seungmin gently turns him around to get a better look. </p><p>Seungmin almost threw up at the sight of his friend’s back, the five whip marks would have been bad enough without the dirt rubbed inside of them. Even a couple hours later blood slowly oozes out, no doubt trying to clean the wounds. “I'm so sorry Binnie-hyung. Can I clean them? It'll hurt at first, but-” </p><p>“I know, you give me the same speech every time. Just do it.” Changbin gives his friend a warm smile, glad that he waited a week to get a punishment so that Seungmin would be there to help him. Other nights he wasn't as lucky, and as a result he's been through too many infections and illnesses to count. </p><p>Seungmin tears some of the clean parts of Changbin’s discarded shirt off and pulls out a water bottle from his back pocket. Changbin still wonders how he manages to get that every now and then, but he also has accepted the fact that his friend has too many resources to count. Getting a large piece wet, Seungmin gently scrubs at Changbin’s wounds, trying his best to speed up so that Changbin’s small whimpers would stop. Approximately ten minutes later Seungmin finally stops, along with the blood from Changbin’s cuts. </p><p>“I have to go now Binnie-hyung. I'll see you tomorrow in class.” Seungmin gives Changbin a bright smile before turning to the door and leaving quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“Changbin-hyung!” Hyunjin speeds towards him before engulfing him in a large hug. Changbin can't help but wince a little at the feeling and Hyunjin releases him at once to scowl. “Again?” </p><p>“Yeah. But the assholes deserved it.” Changbin shrugs, allowing Hyunjin to put an arm around his shoulder as they walk towards Minho and Seungmin. </p><p>Hyunjin lets out one of his trademark laughs, instantly lighting Changbin up, “Of course they did. They always do.” </p><p>Minho waves as they reach the table they always sit at before animatedly starting back up. “I heard JYP himself is going to come today. Something big must have happened.” </p><p>“That's new. Last time he came was to tell Seungminie they didn't have someone with the same Soul Mark as him.” Seungmin’s face sours immediately and Hyunjin quickly apologises, “I'm sorry Seungmin I didn't mean to bring it up.” </p><p>“No, no. You have a point. It's pretty rare for him to show up.” Seugnmin doesn't get to continue before the whole place goes silent as JYP walks in. </p><p>He walks in without a care in the world, wearing a strange outfit, his many guards flocking around him as some of the other boys get rowdy. Most everyone in the room scowls at him, hating everything he stands for. </p><p>“My students! It's so good to see everyone again. I have some very exciting news!” He glances around the room before landing on Changbin and his three friends, making Changbin scowl even harder. “I have selected four of you to complete a special mission for me, if you succeed I will move up your departure date.” </p><p>The once loud room goes silent at the news, the departure date is when you meet and Bond with your other half and get moved to another facility, a better facility. Changbin and Minho desperately need theirs to be moved, they've gained too many punishments for it to be anytime soon. Linking hands, the four boys say silent prayers in their heads for them to get what they want.</p><p>“Those four are,” JYP continues, pausing to add suspense, “Hyunjin, Seungmin, Minho, and Changbin.” The four let out a low sigh, and Changbin can feel hope dwindling in his chest once again. “Please allow yourselves to be escorted to the conference room, without issue.” </p><p>Changbin snickers at the emphasis, knowing JYP was addressing him and Minho directly. Doing as he says four massive, burly, guards come to guide them, gripping their upper arms quite aggressively. They drag them off into one of the private hallways, leading to a door that isn't bolted shut and has no bars lining it. Once inside the guards force them into the seats surrounding the large round table in the center of the room. JYP smiles down at them before heading over to the seat at the head of the table. </p><p>“Sir. Why are we here?” It's Minho who speaks up first, but he knows the others were thinking the same question. </p><p>“I brought you here because, despite a couple of you being quite difficult,” Minho and Changbin snicker, “you are the best in your class and I need your help. A group of seven who have been trying to take us down for many years have been stealing some of the younger members in this facility. We need you to stop them.” </p><p>“And why would we not help them stop you?” Changbin sneers.</p><p>“My son, the answer should be obvious.” JYP stands quickly heading over to the TV in the front of the room before turning it on. First Jeongin shows up, causing Hyunjin to stiffen beside his friends. Felix appears smiling as he talks to Jisung, who is the next to appear on the screen. But what is least expected is the fourth boy who pops up, dimples gleaming as he hugs the youngest tightly. Seungmin’s eyes widen in a question and JYP only nods to affirm their suspicions. “Your success is the only thing that will keep them alive.” </p><p>“What do you need from us.” Seungmin sounds tired, but desperate. </p><p>“Good. First you will patrol the perimeter at night, wearing trackers of course. If you see anything of concern don't hesitate to shoot on sight. If you are compromised do everything in your power to not let them escape. Our goal here is to stop them from taking any more kids, if you capture them that's a bonus. If you fail your task, Jeongin, Felix, Jisung, and Chan wont make it another day.” JYP glares down at the now attentive boys, before pulling up another screen. “This is BTS an old unit of guards here, they decided to defect and have just resurfaced. Their leader is Kim Namjoon, under him is Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, and the deadliest of them all Jeon Jungkook.” He gestures to each of the faces on the TV as he says their names, allowing the four soldiers to soak it in. </p><p>“We understand. Where should we report for the shift?” Hyunjin’s voice is cold, just like it would be on any other mission. </p><p>“Alpha room one. A commander will be waiting for you there. Dismissed.” </p><p>The four boys walk out of the room expressionless. It's better that way. If they allow their emotions to judge their actions the men they love will be hurt, or worse. Seungmin walks with a determination none of them have ever seen, a side effect of having a soulmate now. Their feet carry them to the room they were assigned without much thought, all four having at least four years of mission experience. </p><p>As promised a commander is waiting for them, a steel look plastered on his face. Without having to be told they walk towards the weapons rack grabbing what they need, followed by a change of attire. A sniper rifle for Hyunjin, along with a small knife for hand to hand. Seungmin grabs a regular hand held gun, and brass knuckles. Minho straps approximately ten or so throwing knives to his chest, handles sticking out, and a thick staff. Changbin equips a long, but thin sword, attaching it to his back. </p><p>The four work together much better than alone, skill sets complementing one another, Hyunjin can protect from a distance, looking out for those the others don't see. Seungmin is the muscle, prepared to fight in any face to face situation, along with Changbin who’s fighting knowledge is far beyond anyone else in the institution. Minho calls out the shots, often from above, but can go where he is needed. All in all, the four are close to unstoppable, with only a few failures under their belt. They don't wear much armor, but are usually clad in all black, often wearing sleeveless shirts. Minho and Hyunjin often wear tight pants, while Changbin and Seungmin wear looser clothing such as cargo pants. </p><p>“We’re ready Sir.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up:</p><p>BTS fight??<br/>Badass side of members</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! I hope everyone is doing well and staying healthy! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The four boys had little time to lose, the sun was finally setting and they needed to be in their post by the younger facilities. They walked atop the path on the stone wall, dim lighting barely lighting the route. Minho led the way, Seungmin not far behind, with Hyunjin and Changbin chatting under their breath behind the other two. Once they reach the area they were assigned, they drop off Hyunjin to a perch on top of the tall gate. Changbin and Seungmin climb down the stairs behind the wall and slip through it to stand guard. A voice in their ear tells them Minho waits in his position pacing along the wall, ready to call the shots. This part is Changbin’s favorite, the calm before the storm, the adrenaline piling up in their system, complete silence. </p><p>It's the next part that's Hyunjin’s favorite, when the people start appearing at the treeline a mile away from their position. Seven figures are barely seen in this darkness and Hyunjin fires a warning shot near them. He can see through the scope that they didn't expect there to be guards. Before he can fire a real shot they vanish, this time startling Hyunjin. </p><p>“Uhh Minho, we have an issue,” Hyunjin’s timid voice rings clear in the other’s earpieces. </p><p>“Is there more than we expected?” Minho’s voice is steady compared to Hyunjin’s, always calm in any situation. </p><p>“No. JYP managed to forget a really key detail,” Hyunjin’s voice goes silent as he scans the area once again. “They’re Bonded. I think all of them are bonded together. And they disappeared completely.” </p><p>“Well fuck.” Hyunjin can't decipher who uttered it but he couldn't agree more at the moment. None of them had dealt with other Bonded before. </p><p>Minho paces a bit longer before speaking, “Alright, here’s the pla-” </p><p>“Minho shut up! We kinda found them.” </p><p>Snapping his head towards where Changbin and Seungmin are, Minho sees all seven of the targets circling Seungmin. Without having to be told, Hyunjin aims his weapon at one of them, finger resting gently on the trigger. </p><p>“One.” Minho’s voice rings clear and the four boys know exactly what to do. Minho extends his staff from his back. Changbin unsheathes his sword. Hyunjin steadies his breathing. Seungmin grips his brass knuckles a little tighter. </p><p>“Two.” Minho runs down the stairs in the back. Changbin slowly creeps towards Seungmin’s position. Hyunjin and Seungmin wait. </p><p>“Three.” Everything happens at once. Minho barges through the gate. Changbin corners one of the targets. Hyunjin lets his shot ring through the air. Seungmin lands a solid punch on the one who got too close. And then they all disappear, probably unscathed. </p><p>“We don't want to hurt you.” The four boys spin around as fast as possible towards the voice. A tall man stands atop the gate, next to Hyunjin, who seems to be deciding whether or not to hear him out. He holds a certain authority and if Changbin can recall correctly, it's Namjoon.</p><p>“Well we do. You've been stealing kids,” Minho’s voice carries.</p><p>“Correction, we’ve been saving kids.” A new figure appears next to Changbin, short but still taller than Changbin, Jimin. </p><p>Before they can respond a third person shows up at Jimin’s side, hair a bright blue, Taehyung. “We can help you too.” </p><p>Seungmin snarls, “By stopping you we’re helping ourselves. Our leader is moving up our departure date. He’s going to kill our soulmates if we don't stop you.” </p><p>“That's oddly gruesome. Especially for his most prized light students.” This time the voice comes from a short, yet unamused person, Yoongi. “I mean Namjoon didn’t personally train one of them for them to just be killed.”</p><p>“Wait, you know who we are? Who our soulmates are?” Hyunjin’s voice is unsteady and uncertain compared to his friends’.</p><p>“Yes. Chan has been keeping in contact with me recently, why else do you think I know the layout of this place.” Namjoon drops to the ground effortlessly, and walks towards Minho. “I think we can aid each other.” </p><p>Once he finishes his sentence, the three others appear in various positions. Jin stands by Namjoon, Hoseok wraps his arms around Jimin and Taehyung, and Jungkook stands on the edge of the wall, arms crossed.  </p><p>“I'm listening.” Minho doesn't lower his defenses, but Changbin, Hyunjin, and Seungmin can tell he’s telling the truth. </p><p>“We can get one of your Bonded couples out. Once you all meet of course. Which by the way is like the best feeling in the world.” It's Hoseok who talks this time, a bright smile across his face. </p><p>“Why not all of us?” Changbin says for the first time that night. “If you guys are going to go through the trouble to get one of us out why not all of us?” </p><p>Namjoon walks over to Changbin before answering, “Well, you see, we need the seven who are left to find out where the new arena is. Which they should tell you when they start preparing you for the last week.” </p><p>“The what?” </p><p>“I'm afraid I don't have enough time to explain that to you, if you need to know, ask Chan.” Namjoon turns back towards Hyunjin and Minho. “Now I only need to know one more thing, what Bonded am I taking when the time comes?”</p><p>“I think it should be Minho-hyung and Jisung, that way we have leaders on both sides. Chan here and Minho-hyung there.” Changbin hates the thought of not offering himself and Felix, but this is all to get them out for real, another month can't be that bad. </p><p>Namjoon looks towards the other three who give their nod of approval, knowing Changbin thought through every scenario with each Bonded already. Before they can say their goodbyes a light comes on with JYP strolling out, and BTS doesn't think twice before disappearing. JYP glares down at the four boys but they technically completed their mission, no other children were stolen. Once they gather their thoughts they kneel from their four positions hoping to not get any punishments. </p><p>“Well done. You're the first group who has actually succeeded. Go back to your rooms, and I will look into setting up a meeting for the four of you with your soulmates.” They begin to stand, relieved that it was a painless day, but freeze immediately once he starts again, “But be up early tomorrow, I have one last mission for the four of you.”</p><p>Holding back a groan, Changbin stands and watches JYP with all twenty of his personal guards walk away. “What an asshole.” </p><p>It doesn't take long for them to be back inside their weapons vault, silence ensues as they methodically wipe down their blades, disarm their guns, and place them all back in their lockers. They’re finished in minutes, a new record, and together they walk back to their cages. Without deaths to remember from the day, and the hope of new beginnings, the four sleep soundly for the first time. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>The next morning proceeds the same as always, they eat some slop that somehow fills their stomachs, and meet in the dining room to head towards the vault. It doesn't take them long for them to be strapped with all of their normal weapons, but this time they fill two backpacks with protein bars, water, rope, ammo, night vision glasses, and such. They made a mistake once of not being completely prepared and ended up eating crickets and getting too many injuries. Unfortunately, JYP’s goons never tell them what mission they’re going on until they touch ground on wherever they need to be. This time should be  no different, so they exit the room, heading towards the massive runway in the complete center of the institution. However, instead of a transport plane like they were expecting, a military helicopter waits off to the side. Their usual superior is waiting for them next to the helicopter and they make the assumption to head over. </p><p>It doesn't take as long to take off as it does on the plane so they are off the ground sooner than the four boys were expecting. They make small talk while they wait for further instructions, as they always do on missions together. It always provides a distraction for the unknown eating up at them. As the time passes the sun begins to set, leaving a bright orange hue cast through the helicopter. </p><p>Soon a voice cuts out through the silence, “We don't have time to land today kids, so you'll be jumping. I hope that isn't an issue, you should have covered it in training.” The four boys nod their heads at their superior, already beginning to step into the provided wingsuits. “You're going to be landing in a warzone, we need you to find this man,” he holds up a picture that they all immediately memorize, “and, well, kill him. Extra collateral is acceptable. Jump in five, four, three, two, one.” </p><p>The air whips at Changbin’s face, and the superior was right, they’re landing in the middle of a warzone, gunshots can be seen and heard from right away. He whips his head around to check where his friends are, Seungmin and Hyunjin are behind him, barely visible on the now black sky, and Minho leads in front of him. It takes ten minutes to land without getting shot at, and once their feet hit the ground they start immediately. First getting rid of the wingsuits that have no use to them anymore, next pulling out their weapons. This time, a regular gun for Seungmin and Hyunjin, the staff for Minho, and Changbin’s sword, which is thankfully made of black steel for stealth. They look at their surroundings, and since there are no landmarks to follow, they start heading towards sounds of gunfire. Minho leads the way, his light grey hair making it effortless to follow, while Hyunjin brings up the rear, leaving Minho and Changbin in the middle. Once they are twenty minutes into the forest they begin to see people, and the further they get the more there are. Changbin reminds them that they're looking for someone on the side wearing dark red and they head towards that direction, only slicing or shooting down people who get to close or notice them. </p><p>Another thirty minutes pass and the amount of people who notice them becomes more and more as the sun begins to rise. Despite the annoyance they don't slow down too much and eventually find the large base camp. Changbin leads them to a decent hill that overlooks the camp, and Hyunjin sets up his sniper rifle. Now all they can do is wait for him to find the target, and if they get lucky, take him out without having to send in Minho or Changbin. Hyunjin works quickly, which makes his friends thankful, they get too impatient working with other snipers. It takes him ten minutes to find the target, which he alerts to his friends by standing from his post. </p><p>“I take it there's no shot,” Minho sighed, keeping his voice low. </p><p>Hyunjin shakes his head, “Unfortunately. He's surrounded by five guards, inside the main tower there.” He gestures towards the ten story tower that stands in the middle of the square barricade. “There's a small sewer system I saw by the wall closest to us, which the first exit should lead inside the base. But, I think it's too small for everyone except,” Hyunjin turns sympathetically towards Changbin, who is currently looking through the sniper himself. </p><p>“Don't worry. I have a plan,” Changbin mumbles.</p><p>“Changbin.” Seungmin says knowingly, “you're still hurt from training.” </p><p>“We brought the dagger right?” Changbin doesn't wait for an answer before he searches for said dagger in one of the bags. He finds purchase and pulls out the sheathed weapon, strapping it to his boot. “If I'm not back in thirty minutes, try and take the shot somehow.” </p><p>“You'll be back.” Minho whispers as Changbin slips into the trees. </p><p>Changbin makes it to the sewer entrance in six minutes, and Hyunjin was right, this is extremely small. Glancing up at the solid stone wall in front of him that's at least ten feet tall he decides scaling it wouldn't be smart. Relenting, he squishes his upper body together as much as he can and drops into the tunnel. Unfortunately the effort makes his back sting a little more than he was hoping. Ten minutes. Once again Hyunjin is correct, the first exit he pulls himself through is right inside the wall, and luckily nobody is checking the area. His feet hit the cobblestone silently and he begins to plan the path towards the tower, he has a thirty second window to make it to the door without being noticed. Fifteen minutes. Without second thought he takes his window, and with some sort of luck, nobody notices as he slips through the door. A small ‘nice job’ rings quietly in his ears and he smiles to himself at his friends' support. He slips into an empty elevator and heads towards the tenth floor, hoping it doesn't open into a group of people. Twenty minutes. He wasn't lucky this time, the target and his five guards stare at him as he steps out of the elevator, guns pointed at his head. </p><p>Changbin reminds himself to breathe, and then his training, the first guard begins to press down on the trigger and Changbin pulls out his sword, giving them a smirk before leaping onto one of the guardsmen and driving the blade through his throat. Next guard gets his head sliced clean off, and the others get a sword driven straight through the heart. Twenty three minutes. The target stands defenseless in the middle of the bodies limp on the floor. Sheathing his sword, he pulls out the dagger and strides over to the target. </p><p>“Goodbye.” A clean, steady cut across the throat has the target dead in seconds. It disgusts Changbin after the fact, how he is so perfect at killing people, he remembers a time when his slices were not steady. They were all over the place, spraying blood everywhere. Now he makes a mess because he loves the feeling of taking out all the agony he has felt onto other people. Seeing how much suffering they are in. Twenty six minutes. </p><p>“Meet us at the back wall, we stole a car to take us to the extraction point.” Minho’s voice is no longer hushed, and Changbin doesn't have long before someone notices. He takes the stairs this time, and dead sprints to the back wall, gripping the stones jutting out as he climbs it. Pain erupts through his back at the effort, definitely not smart to scale a wall. The car he assumes his friends are in speeds over to his position and Hyunjin manages to shoot down a couple of the guards that get too close. Changbin reminds himself to thank him later, but now he takes a deep breath and jumps, landing onto the car roof. As they begin to drive off he slips into the backseat, next to Hyunjin. </p><p>“You look horrible, that's going to take forever to wash out of your hair.” Hyunjin gestures to the blood dripping from his dark blue-black hair, and Changbin lets out a laugh, glad to be back with his friends. </p><p>It's much easier to get to the extraction than they thought and soon they’re on a plane back to the institution. Changbin sleeps the whole way home, drained from exerting himself more than usual, and Seungmin gently wakes him once they have landed. They drag themselves back to the vault, this time having to take longer to actually clean their weapons. There is something about running a cloth along the side of the blade that soothes Changbin. He watches as the red comes off the black sword and the silver dagger, it's like cleaning the sin from his soul. Changbin hopes that once he meets Felix that he will never know this side of him, the deadly, merciless side. Thinking about the freckled boy is the only thing that keeps him grounded in times like this, reminding him that he has a good side, another person who will help him, and maybe one day, love him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Unfortunately I'm kinda stuck on the next chapter so it might take a little longer, so don't worry if it takes a while I will post it as soon as I can!</p><p>Next time:<br/>First meetings</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The long awaited chapter is here! I can't wait to write about all of them together more! I hope you enjoy.<br/>In case it's confusing, each time there is a break and goes to another group time restarts. In other words all the conversations between soulmates are happening at the same time I just chose to write them separately.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the new addition to their group, Jisung, Felix, and Jeongin take Chan everywhere they are allowed to. They help him with the schedule, make sure he knows where his clothes are stored, all black like the rest of them, and how to get to the different facilities across the institution. In turn he begins planning a way to get them all out, the only unfortunate thing is that they have no idea where their soulmates are and have to leave them behind. For Chan the idea was easy to grasp, he has lived most of his life without knowing such a thing exists after all. However, the others didn't react the same way when he told them the bad news. Jisung, normally so exuberant, shut down for the rest of the day and barely ate, Felix threw up on the spot and cried for a good couple hours, and Jeongin clung to Chan until there were handprints left on his arm. Seeing how distraught his new family is Chan desperately tries to find a new way to get them all out, soulmates included. </p><p>They currently are sitting at their usual table, this time for dinner. Luckily, Jisung started eating the day after Chan explained his plan in progress so he didn't have to force food down. But ever since, the group hasn't been as bright as normal. For the second time that month an announcement is sounded across the dining hall, immediately silencing the room. </p><p>“Trainees. We need the following students to head to the conference room to meet with JYP: Bang Chan, Han Jisung, Lee Yongbok, Yang Jeongin. Don't waste any time.” The four stand, completely disregarding their food out of fear. “As you were trainees.” </p><p>Once the announcement finishes the room erupts back to its normal state, leaving four shocked boys stumbling through the crowd towards the doors. All of them worry immensely about what this meeting could be about. Has JYP himself found out about their plan and is going to hurt them? Maybe even worse, their soulmates. Without a second thought they find themselves outside the conference room, Chan leading the way inside. </p><p>JYP waits in the front of the room with four other boys who don't even look up from the ground as they enter. As quick as he can, and without seeing much of their faces, Felix takes note of their appearances. The one on the far left has light grey hair and seems to be the oldest, the one next to him has long blonde hair pulled up in a half bun. He glances much longer over the shortest of the four, being drawn to him somehow. This boy has dark blue-black hair swept off to one side, and despite not knowing anything about him Felix can feel his heart beat faster. Attempting to shake off the foriegn feeling he moves on to the last of the group, he has black hair and based on the way he stands Felix can tell he has the most anger of the group. Done with the once over Felix stands in between Chan and Jisung and now looks towards their leader, JYP. </p><p>“Sir.” Chan’s voice rings out with more confidence than Felix would have expected. He sounds like he has talked to JYP hundreds of times before, even though he has only been here a month, not even close to the amount of time Felix or the rest have lived here. </p><p>“Ah Chan. It's good to see you again my boy.” JYP smiles as he speaks and it sends shivers down Felix’s spine. “And even more so that you've made friends. Who are these people?”</p><p>“You called us here and you don't even know our names?” Jisung says, sneering at the man before them. “Sir.” </p><p>“Unfortunately, I have so many students,” the one with grey hair snickers behind him which earns a glare from the one with blonde hair. “I can't keep track of them all, so no, I don't know your names.” </p><p>“This is Jeongin, the youngest of us,” Chan begins gesturing towards him as he calls his names. “This is Jisung, he’s the most energetic out of us so pardon his brashness. This is Felix, our angel, and don't bother asking if he will change his hair color the answer will always be no. And I'm Chan, the leader of our group.” </p><p>“Leader? In just a month. Impressive, Chan. It seems like you know your team well. Let me introduce these boys behind me before we go any further with this meeting.” He turns to the group behind him and Felix can't help but watch the short one with utmost curiosity. “Boys you can come forward now.” As if being controlled by strings, all four step forward in complete sync, finally turning their heads up. Felix watches as they try to place Chan’s introductions with their faces. “This is Minho, the oldest of all of you, and Hyunjin.” The one with light grey hair and long hair, Felix memorizes the names to faces in seconds. “This is Changbin, he has a bit of a temper,” Felix’s heart beats even faster as the shor- no, Changbin, looks straight at him. “And finally Seungmin.” </p><p>Again in perfect sync the four bow deeply, all at the same angle, and quickly, and messily, Felix and his friends do the same. He hears Chan mutter a hello to Minho, the one in front of him. “So sir, what are we doing here with these boys. We've never seen them before in our lives.” Seungmin, although saying polite words, has an edge to his voice as he addresses JYP and the blonde one, Hyunjin, gives a smirk. </p><p>“Well boys. I want to congratulate you. All eight of you are going to depart in two months. These,” JYP gestures to the boys now standing next to him, “are your soulmates. I'll leave you to get to know each other and be back in thirty minutes.” </p><p>True to his word he leaves right away, leaving a group of four utterly shocked boys and four nervous ones. Felix’s heart, although he didn't think it possible, beats even faster, and he's sure everyone in the room can hear it. </p><p>The one with grey hair speaks first, breaking the tension in the room, “Well we know who our soulmates are, but JYP said to let you find us with your soul marks.” </p><p>For the first time Felix notices that Hyunjin and Minho are wearing sleeveless shirts, showing off the wave Soul Mark on Minho’s shoulder and the flower Soul Mark on Hyunjin’s shoulder. He knows immediately that Minho is Jisung’s soulmate, Jisung brags about his Soul Mark everyday. And he’s seen Jeongin’s soul mark enough times to know it matches Hyunjin’s. Felix turns to the angry one, Seungmin, glancing down at his wrist, heart beating faster as his eyes search, a lone feather is plastered on his skin and Felix can't help but be thankful. Turning to Changbin he gives a massive grin as he catches sight of the flame Soul Mark on the back of his hand, knowing he himself has an identical one hidden under the sleeve of his shirt. Slowly, he heads over to the short boy, playing nervously with the hem of his black turtleneck.</p><p>“Um hi, my name is Felix.” Luckily Felix’s voice doesn't crack or break, and Felix counts it as a win. </p><p>“I know. I'm Changbin, which you know. Can I just say that your voice is deeper than I would have ever expected, you have such a soft face.”</p><p>“How long have you known about us? Did you guys have pictures?” Felix can't hold his curiosity in, he always wonders if his soulmate lives differently.</p><p>“We learn practically everything about our soulmate physically when we turn sixteen, I'm currently twenty-two so I've known your name and face four six years. For example, I know you're a year younger than me, I know you're taller than me, I know you're from Australia so your Korean isn't as good, and I know you dye your hair often, although you've kept red the longest.”</p><p>“Wow, that's so cool, I know nothing and I mean nothing beside your name and face. I, um,” Felix looks down sheepishly, and tells Changbin something he wouldn't dare tell his friends, “I actually keep red because my Soul Mark, or I guess our Soul Mark is a flame, so I wanted to keep it as red.”</p><p>“Well I love it. It's my favorite color so far.” Changbin smiles for the first time since they met and Felix already wants to see it for the rest of his life. It seems to brighten the room immediately. </p><p>“Thank you.” Felix gives his own bright smile not knowing that Changbin loves it just as much as he loves his. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Jisung strides up to Minho confidently, wishing he put more effort into his outfit today, knowing his ass doesn't look as good as it should in these joggers. Luckily, he wore a tight fitting black t-shirt that shows off how lean he is, and his hair is perfectly messy as always. He would be lying if he said he wasn't the most attractive in the room. Although his soulmate looks utterly divine in a sleeveless shirt, his arm muscles flexing more as he crosses his arms impatiently. Someone made a good choice in putting them together, they are going to be the power couple of the group. </p><p>“Hey. I'm Jisung. You're Minho. Introductions done.” Jisung almost loses his cool when Minho gives a small smile, just the corner of his mouth turning up. </p><p>“That was easy. But let's get one thing clear, Jisungie, I'm older than you, so I suggest you use honorifics.” Jisung begins to pout, making sure his bottom lip sticks out perfectly. “And you're not getting out of it, no matter how good you look right now.”</p><p>Huffing Jisung decides that he has finally met his match, none of his friends can resist his charm, or his pouting face. “Fine, Minho-hyung. I'm calling you Hyung y’know considering we’re soulmates and all. When do you think we’ll Bond? I'm so jealous of the epic Soul Marks Seungminie and Innie have.” Jisung glances over at said boys as they converse with their third, glancing once over the amazing Soul Marks. Jeongin’s covers his left forearm, while Seungmin’s covers his right shoulder, although it's mostly covered now. Jisung knows that their's connect when they make physical contact, and he can't help but want that too.</p><p>“I'm not sure. As I'm sure you know, we both need to be fully willing to give ourselves to each other. It'll probably take a while.” Minho smirks before continuing, “But, I think if you lose a little bit of your stubbornness towards me it'll make it much easier.</p><p>Jisung frowns at the words, knowing that's something he will never give up. “Whatever. I bet if you lose some of your strictness and attitude towards me it will be much easier.” </p><p>“I guess we shall see then.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Jeongin knows who his is before even looking at the Soul Mark. He felt a certain pull towards the long haired boy and concluded that it was something supernatural. As he approached he could tell he felt out of place, leaving Jeongin unsure and feeling self conscious. Instead of running back into one of his hyung’s arms he takes a deep breath and marches forward, determined to make Hyunjin feel welcome. So the first thing he does is give him a big hug, and afterwards Hyunjin is much happier. </p><p>“Hi Hyunjin-hyung! I'm Jeongin! It's so nice to meet you, I’ve been waiting for you for such a long time!”</p><p>Jeongin wasn't expecting Hyunjin to start crying, so when he did he scrambled to hug him, surprised at the sudden emotion.</p><p>“Hyunjin-hyung? Did I say something wrong?” Jeongin attempts to pull Hyunjin’s hands away from his face, succeeding once he wipes away some of Hyunjin’s tears. </p><p>“No. It's just that,” he pauses to take a deep breath, hiccuping along the way, and begins much steadier, “I just was worried, I thought you wouldn't like me, or need me.” </p><p>“Of course I need you Hyunjinie! I feel empty without you, of course I'm scared and nervous too, but there's something bigger saying we’re meant to be! If you ever feel like I'm not showing that, tell me!” </p><p>“Thanks. It means a lot to hear. I'm glad to finally meet you in person.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Chan is nervous, for the majority of his life he never thought he had a thing called a soulmate, let alone meet him. He has no idea what to do or say, his friends have already begun talking to theirs but Chan can't find it in himself to move his feet forward. Glancing up at the man in front of him he only finds a warm smile. How can someone be so patient and kind when Chan is being so insensitive? Finally gaining the courage, and realizing his Mom didn't raise him to be rude, he takes a couple steps forward to stand in front of Seungmin. </p><p>“It's okay to be nervous Chan-hyung, I'm nervous too. For a long time I didn't think I had a soulmate, I thought they died.” Chan is startled by the confession, all this time he has been complaining about not knowing about a soulmate but his soulmate went through the same thing. </p><p>“I-I didn't realize, I'm so sorry, I'm being so rude.” Burying his head in his hands Chan doesn't expect the warm ones that gently pry them away. </p><p>“I'm not mad. In fact I've always wanted to meet you, since the month I learned about you of course. You have nothing to feel bad about, you're an amazing person.” </p><p>Chan’s eyes widen, it's been so long since someone told him that and meant it. “Thank you. You're an amazing person too.”</p><p>Seungmin laughs and Chan finds himself falling fast, he can't help the smile that creeps across his face. </p><p>“Time is up folks. We have things to do, let's get a move on!” JYP barges in during all their conversations stopping them at once. Once a loud, exciting, and new environment changes into a cold one as he enters. But at least now they have their soulmates by their sides, hopefully forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all the support on this it helps me write when I know there are a lot people reading and liking what I am writing!</p><p>Next up:<br/>New living place<br/>New training</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you can see, I gave up on naming the chapters. Also I'm terribly sorry for this one taking so long to get posted. It's mostly just a filler chapter so you can get an idea of where they are living, but I was trying to make it not super boring which was a lot harder than I thought. </p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan and Seungmin lead the way behind JYP, they walk with a couple of feet in between them, still unsure of how to act. Hyunjin and Jeongin follow behind them, hands linked allowing the soul mark to creep slightly further from it's origin at the contact. Jisung and Minho walk behind the lovebirds, Jisung with his arms crossed and Minho with a smirk on his face. After them is Felix and Changbin, both have blushes on their faces and walk brushing arms, but neither having the guts to do anything more. Too wrapped up in finally meeting the one they're going to spend their lives with, none of the boys ask where they are being taken. Eventually, they find themselves outside and in a private sector. Massive modern houses are around the square block, around ten in total. JYP leads them to one at the end, it's a brown house with massive windows and a slanted roof. It's supported on a hill with multicolored brick support pillars and a brick path up to the black door. </p><p>JYP turns to the nine boys and explains where they are, “This will be your home until you and three other groups are shipped off for departure. Inside you'll find four rooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen and a living space,” he says. “You'll have a new schedule but for the first two days you'll be allowed to settle in. You also have a completely new wardrobe and essential things provided. See you soon boys.”</p><p>Felix follows the seven others hesitantly as they head up the steps to open the door. Once inside he notices Changbin gaping at how nice it is, maybe he didn't have as nice of accommodations as Felix did. Although taking a second glance Felix also takes a moment to appreciate the new place. Currently they stand in the foyer, where only a place to put coats and shoes and a staircase is. Even with it being such a tiny portion of the house Felix can tell it's very modernized. The foyer is a dark grey with oak wood accents on the stairs and coat racks. They finish taking off their shoes and finally head to the upstairs, not really sure of what to find. Felix is last once again, following behind Changbin who constantly checks up on him with small glances. He would be lying if he said he didn't like it, in fact Felix loved the fact that someone who he had just met cared so much for him. </p><p>As Felix steps onto the top step he can finally see the expensive living space. To his left is the living room, which is bigger than two of his old rooms combined. Over towards the right is the hallway to the four bedrooms and three bathrooms. First he steps into the living room, unconsciously clutching onto Changbin’s arm. The living room has four grey chairs, a darker grey couch with blue pillows, a massive stone fireplace, and natural wood floors. It's windows are floor length and are currently illuminating the room in warm light. Felix glances over to Changbin to see that he has the same look of astonishment that he does. </p><p>“I never thought I would live somewhere with actual light and windows,” Changbin mutters, but not quietly enough for Felix not to hear. Before he can ask questions Changbin drags him into the attached kitchen. </p><p>Following the grey scheme all the cabinets are a light grey, the decorations along the counters are all the same blue as the pillows. Whoever decorated this has amazing taste. There's a massive island with real granite in the middle of the room. Next to the kitchen is the dining room, which has a long white table and white chairs, and stone walls. Not as interested in that, Changbin and Felix head towards the bedrooms, where everyone else has gathered. </p><p>“Ah Felix, Changbin, just in time,” Chan acknowledges. “I was just explaining that the rooms aren't assigned so I figured we could just pick one randomly and call it good.”</p><p>“That sounds fine to me Channie-hyung. We aren't even going to be living here for too long anyways.” Felix replies, dragging Changbin off to the door straight to the left. </p><p>The room doesn't have much else other than the built in full sized beds on the opposite wall to the door. Most of the room is a plain white painted over the wood structure. The beds face each other with a white staircase splitting them, leading up towards an upper level with a small training area with the only windows in the room. There's a door on the right wall, most likely heading into a luxurious bathroom. It isn't a massive room, but compared to where both Changbin and Felix were living, it's like a dream. </p><p>“There's like five pillows on the bed. And massive blankets.” Felix mutters before leaping onto the right side bed. </p><p>Although he hasn't said anything, Felix can tell that Changbin is just as surprised by how nice it is. Without second thought Changbin climbs the stairs towards the padded upper level. He can easily stand up tall, mostly because of his small height, but when Felix joins him he can also stand comfortably. </p><p>“You might want to stand back,” Changbin informs Felix, grabbing a sword off a wall covered in weapons. </p><p>Felix does as he’s told, mostly out of curiosity, and once Changbin starts training he is very glad he did so. He can't take his eyes off of Changbin’s form as he glides effortlessly across the room, a steel look in his eyes that gives Felix chills. He finds himself watching Changbin’s arms the most, fascinated with how much muscle is built there. Felix doesn't notice as Changbin stops his movements to stare back at him until Changbin clears his throat. </p><p>A blush slowly moves from Felix’s face to his neck and ears, and Changbin chuckles. “Cute,” he mutters. “Wanna train with me?” </p><p>“Sure. But prepare yourself to be destroyed.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>Hyunjin and Jeongin head towards the biggest bedroom, in the opposite direction of everyone else. The two have already become extremely close, despite the little amount of time spent together. As they head into the room they grip each other's hands tightly. Hyunjin knows Jeongin is trying to make sure he feels as comfortable with him, and he would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate it. </p><p>As they enter the room they get blinded by the amount of sunlight pouring into the room. It's color scheme is a sky blue, but it's still made of wood like the outside of the house. There's four queen sized beds built into the wall, two on top of each other. In each bed area, which is surrounded by walls on three sides, there is a window. A tall ladder splits them down the middle, which Jeongin is already clambering up. </p><p>“I call a top bunk!” He says, earning a small chuckle from both of the other two. </p><p>“I would probably rather be on the bottom. In case someone broke in, I could get to them faster.” Jeongin looks down from where he already is wrapped in the blankets with so much love Hyunjin has too look away.</p><p>“I hate that you think that way. You're not here to protect me Jinnie-hyung, you're part of me now.” Jeongin sighs, “But I understand.” Jeongin then smirks towards his direction, picking up something behind him. “I know what will cheer you up. Pillow fight!”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Jisung wastes no time, he jumps onto Minho’s back and points him in a direction towards one of the rooms. Minho lets out a chuckle, but shows no discomfort with Jisung being clingy, only gripping his legs so he doesn't fall off. </p><p>“Is this the one you were thinking of Han Jisung?” Minho asks, as he pauses in front of the door.</p><p>“Yep.” Jisung pops the p obnoxiously, but yet again Minho doesn't give him crap about it.</p><p>“I think you picked a nice one.” Minho says, droppin Jisung to the ground in their massive bedroom. It's completely made of natural wood, and the slant from the roof is in their room. One wall is completely made of windows, letting in tons of natural light. The other side is where the bunk beds are, king sized, Jisung notes. Without conversing with Minho he begins to climb up the black ladder at the foot of their beds. “I take it you want the top then Jisungie.”</p><p>“Yes!” Once he reaches the bed, Jisung winces, realizing he is being rude. “If that's okay with you of course.” </p><p>“Anything for you,” Minho mumbles, earning a confused look from Jisung. “I said that sounds fine to me.” </p><p>“Great! You know Minho-hyung. Out of everyone in the group, other than Felix, because Felix is an angel, I'm really glad you’re my soulmate.” </p><p>Minho settles in his bed before Jisung can notice the shit eating grin across his face, muttering a small me too.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>Chan and Seungmin leave last, watching as everyone else in their team leaves excitedly. Things are still very awkward between the two, they've been too busy making sure things are going well with everyone else that they haven't spent time with each other. In silence they walk over to the bedroom that wasn't chosen, which also happens to be the smallest room. Neither boy complains though, knowing that by having the smallest room themselves the others will be more comfortable. It's a very natural, yet modern room, with mostly white paint and the same color wood that the outside is made of. There's two beds in the room, one on top of the other, and a closet to the right of the door. </p><p>“Do you want the top?” Chan asks, finally forcing himself to look at Seungmin, who is already staring at Chan. </p><p>“Sure. It has the least lighting anyways, I can't sleep with light.” Seungmin slowly climbs the stairs to the upper bed. “Luckily our old rooms used to practically be prison rooms so that was easy enough. I have a feeling the light side had much nicer places to stay.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I've been in enough dark rooms to know what that would be like. But I can't imagine living my whole life there. To be honest I'm still getting used to the idea of having an actual bed to sleep on. It's been a while.” </p><p>“Sounds like we both have a lot of horror stories. Maybe one day I'll know them all?” Despite the normal confidence Seungmin has, he can't help how nervous he gets around Chan. Unsure of practically anything that comes out of his mouth. </p><p>“I think,” Chan pauses running a hand through his black curls, a nervous habit perhaps. “I'll tell you as much as I can. Eventually.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise the next chapter will be a lot more exciting!</p><p>Next up:</p><p>Training<br/>Trouble in paradise??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Authors note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First, this is NOT a chapter. I wanted to address a couple of things.<br/>As you can tell I haven't been posting in a long time, school has started back up and I have a new job. I'm working to start finding time to continue writing this book when I can. Please be patient for a little longer, and thank you for as patient as you've been so far.<br/>Now, onto the more serious topic, as many of you know former stray kids member Woojin has been accused of a serious crime. I'd like to say that I do not support him any longer and because I have written him into my story I will be going back and editing him out. This will take time so please be patient and look back to find the new relationships and plot. The overall storyline won't change too much but personally I don't want him in my book any more. Thank you for your understanding and I'll get to work as fast as you can. I hope all of you are handling this well as you can, take care of yourselves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Update Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! I hope everyone has been enjoying Stray Kids' amazing comeback! I wanted to let you all know I have officially written out Woojin and changed the ships around, I only made a few changes in the earlier chapters so I understand if you don't want to go back and re read. The main thing to know is Chan and Seungmin are a couple now, and Jeongin and Hyunjin are as well. Thanks! I'll be posting soon hopefully!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, the plot should begin picking up, more fun things we learn in this chapter. So thanks for bearing with me, from now on it will begin to be more Changlix centered, so if you're here for the other ships you can still enjoy, it just won't have as much as their content. Thanks for your patience with my schedule! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys settled in easily, all eight becoming quite close with each other very quickly. They all looked to Chan for advice and leadership, even Minho. Knowing they all had their own issues to stress about, they all tried to make the most of their down time together. Although Chan spent most of his time in his room making plans for every scenario, the rest of them cooked together, played games, and watched any movies they could find. For Minho, Changbin, Seungmin, and Hyunjin that's the first time in ten to fifteen years they've slept in a room with windows, let alone with other people. </p>
<p>Seungmin brought food to Chan every single meal, spending a few extra minutes lingering by his side than necessary. Other than that they didn't grow any closer, Chan was overworking himself and Seungmin knew it. Jeongin and Hyunjin on the other hand were the closest couple, they were always touching, they didn't have a lot of deep talks after the first time they met, but they knew the other was constantly there for them. Jisung wore different seductive outfits everyday, despite Minho making no change to his behavior. Little did Jisung know Minho appreciated those outfits more than he'd like to admit, but he would rather sit down and have an actual conversation. Felix and Changbin grew to be pretty close friends, but both were terrified of making the wrong move and didn't do anything more than friends. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, their peace and quiet was only temporary and a few guardsmen came to collect the eight boys a week into their stay. “We will have to separate you by soulmates when we get there,” the tallest guard instructed as the other two herded them out of their own house. </p>
<p>“And where exactly is this mysterious place?” Jisung called out, speaking the question they all were thinking. </p>
<p>“You're going to The Workshop today boys.” The same guard snickered under his breath as he answered, causing them to become cautious. </p>
<p>The Workshop turned out to be an arena, about half the size of a football stadium. They stopped outside the main door which stretched twenty feet in the air, made out of steel. Grass surrounded the black exterior, making the menacing structure look less terrifying. Even after their time at the facility none of them knew about The Workshop, leaving all of them knowing less than they would like. </p>
<p>A man close to Chan’s age approached them from the door, three others behind him. “Thanks for bringing them Yugyeom, Bambam, and Youngjae. We’ve got it from here.” Said three nodded their heads and left the confused Stray Kids members behind, a name they’d come up with on one of their nights together. </p>
<p>“Hello boys.” The leader smiled down on the eight of them, piercings glistening in the setting sun. “My name is JB, these are my companions Jackson, Mark, and Jinyoung. We’re here to train you, and craft your weapons.” </p>
<p>“This seems a little sketchy, how can we trust you?” Felix says, genuine concern seeping through his voice.</p>
<p>Jackson laughs, “You must not have learned anything, you can't trust anyone or anything here. It's best you follow us without question so we don't have to do anything,” he pauses, considering his word choice, “concerning to your health.” </p>
<p>Suddenly taciturn Felix and the others follow the four older men without question. Entering the door, which was open during their conversation, it closes behind them with a loud clang. The arena smells like metal, dirt, and blood but they still can't see anything other than a vast hallway that travels just inside the outer wall. After five minutes of walking Chan and Seungmin are taken through a much smaller metal door with JB. Once again five minutes later Hyunjin and Jeongin, with Jinyoung, then Minho and Jisung with Mark. Changbin and Felix slowly grip each other's hands as they are led through their own metal door by Jackson. Once inside they see a section of the arena, a narrow rectangular sliver of dirt floor and clear walls that somehow act like mirrors. Changbin figures that on the other side of the mirror walls are their friends, but for now he is more concerned for the metal podium in the center of their rectangle. Jackson walks over to there right away, and it seems to activate, glowing a dull red which gradually gets bigger as the two of them walk closer. </p>
<p>“This color signifies the power that lies within both of you.” Jackson holds out his hands towards them, “May I see your Soul Marks.” </p>
<p>Changbin places his right arm on Jackson's right hand, revealing the red flames that cover his forearm. Felix follows his lead rolling up his sleeve, showing Jackson his identical mark on his left shoulder. </p>
<p>“Fascinating, no wonder the big boss thinks so highly of all of you. Well Felix, seems you picked a suitable hair color. You, and most likely your friends, are Elementals. Very rare. Very expensive. You'll pay a good price.” Jackson’s words send shivers of anger and fear through Changbin, but neither dare speak.</p>
<p>“Well boys, to start off I'll need both of you to place your palm of the arm with the Mark one at a time, your weapons will manifest.” Jackson grins, “Who first?”</p>
<p>“I'll go.” Felix’s newfound confidence surprises both Changbin and Jackson, but both step away from the podium as Felix lowers his palm face down.</p>
<p>A bright white flame bursts out, creating a bubble around Felix, too hot for either Changbin or Jackson to breach. The only thing they can do is watch. </p>
<p>“Angelic fire. You two are quite rare. Might be the only of your kind.” Jackson mumbles, Changbin barely catches it. </p>
<p>After a few seconds Felix’s eyes burn a bright red, and he begins to hover off the ground. White fire creeps onto his fingertips, but no burn marks show. Then, as soon as it began, it's over. And Changbin has to wipe his eyes to refocus. Although the fire is gone, a black sword with fire moving throughout the inner workings of the weapon is left in Felix’s hand. Before Changbin can move his feet Felix brings the weapon down, and Changbin watches as it transforms into a whip. That's no ordinary weapon, he thinks to himself. </p>
<p>“Flamestone.” Felix says, brows furrowing. “I'm not sure how I know that. But it's named Flamestone.” </p>
<p>“Very good. Changbin.” Jackson doesn't have to say any more before Changbin takes Felix’s place. </p>
<p>He can feel his hands shaking as he lowers his palm, his Soul Mark immediately extending up to his elbow. Similar to Felix, fire erupts around Changbin, this time a dark black, although just as hot. Changbin can hear a low hum in his ears, almost as if something is talking to him, make that two hums. His eyes burn hot, and his feet lift off the ground, but he barely notices it. The two voices are almost shouting in his ears now. ‘Burn,’ one says. ‘Bury,’ the other says. As his feet lower back down, they join, ‘We are the Quickblades of Darkness.’ </p>
<p>Once coherent again he looks down to his hands where a new weight lies. In each hand is a sword, identical besides the fact the one in his left hand is a couple inches shorter. The hilts are a red stone mixed with a silver metal, while the blades are red with a black holder above them. They feel like an extension of him, even though the voices are once again back to a hum. Changbin informs Jackson and Felix of the names of his blades, earning the same reaction as Felix did. </p>
<p>“Now that that's over with, get rid of them.” Jackson tells them, earning two looks of utter confusion. “They are a part of you, mold them into your body, make them disappear.”</p>
<p>Changbin is surprised to find that it was as easy as Jackson made it sound, the weapons molded into his forearms, disappearing completely once submerged. Felix seems to have found the same thing and Changbin goes to grab his hand once more. Before he can grab onto it a bright light bursts out, white and black fire rushing to their respective hands. The Soul Marks extend out completely, and Changbin can see Felix’s eyes burn red, assuming his made the same transition.</p>
<p>“Hmm. That's sooner than expected. Well clearly you need to get your powers under control, or you'll set something, or someone, on fire.” Jackson stares them down, an unsure look on his face. “For now just don't touch each other. Or get close enough for whatever the fuck that was to spark again. You can leave the same way you came in.” </p>
<p>Upon hearing Jackson’s words Changbin and Felix take a few steps away from each other, something pulling taut in their stomachs at the distance. Changbin sighs, feeling the power leave him once more, and he leads the way back out. </p>
<p>“Hey. For what it's worth, this is gonna be really amazing once we can control it. We just need to work together.” Changbin calls back to Felix. </p>
<p>“Definitely. Work together. I wish they would tell us more about whatever we just went through and how we are supposed to figure this out.” </p>
<p>“One step at a time.” </p>
<p>Felix nods. “One step at a time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up:</p>
<p>BTS comes back?<br/>Escape for two members<br/>Powers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix’s hands are shaking as they leave, the power he holds within himself could kill someone. He feels horrible, like a ticking time bomb. Looking over at Changbin he sees how composed his soulmate is, becoming envious of him. They meet up with the others outside The Workshop, learning that they all had similar experiences; the only difference being that Chan and Seungmin dealt with the air element, Minho and Jisung the water element, and Hyunjin and Jeongin earth. None of them seem as petrified as Felix does, something Jackson told him lingers. The two of you could destroy a whole planet. Demonic and Angelic powers are rare enough, pare them with an elemental and, well, destruction follows. Felix shudders at the memory, earning concerned looks from many of his friends. </p>
<p>“I'm good. Just get cold easily.” Changbin snickers at that, probably seeing straight through the lie considering they both have fire running through their veins. “Maybe I just need to sleep for a while.” </p>
<p>The others nod in agreement, heading back to the house, buzzing with excitement over their newfound power. Felix runs on autopilot following the others but not being there with them. He doesn't even realize they've reached the house until someone calls out for him. Looking up he sees it's Jeongin, with his pure innocent face. He could be the one you kill. Felix shakes the thought off the best he can, but the idea still lingers. Plastering on a smile for the youngest he follows him through the door, but instead of going to the main room he goes into his own room, drifting off into a restless sleep once he hits the pillow. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“We need to do this.” Chan isn't wrong, Changbin knows Chan isn't wrong. Still, leaving the others, even if Minho comes along, he dreads the idea. Why him?</p>
<p>“Need to do what Chan-hyung?” Felix stumbles into the room, placing himself on the chair furthest from Changbin. </p>
<p>Chan sighs, “Namjoon sent a message to me last week, we’ve been coordinating a plan together.” He sends a sad look towards Changbin before continuing, “The thing is we need people to leave with them, so we can have some of our own on the outside with them. We’ve elected Minho and Changbin.” </p>
<p>Felix glances over at Changbin, leaving a glimmer of hope in his chest. “Fine.” Gone. The hope is ripped away like a knife wound straight through his abdomen. </p>
<p>It's Jisung who speaks up. “What?! Lix? I can barely stand the idea of leaving Minho-hyung! How could you brush it off like that? You won't be able to train your powers, you'll be weaker without him! Besides don't you feel the pull in your gut at just the thought of leaving each other?” Earning a glare from Chan Jisung calms down before whispering, “I just don't understand.” </p>
<p>“I don't know. I just think it's a good plan. Chan-hyung knows what he's doing. I trust him.” Chan nods in thanks, eyes heavy with burden.</p>
<p>Changbin knows what he has to do, but just like Jisung said, his stomach convulses with the very thought of being so far away from the one he’s destined with. Minho shares a sad look with him and they both turn to Chan at the same time. “We’ll do it,” their voices speak as one. Jisung lets several tears slip down his face, running out of the room quickly a distressed Minho following. Changbin takes a selfish glance towards Felix, but he only stares off into the distance before he too leaves the room. </p>
<p>“You know he's just scared. Felix is the most angelic person I know,” which earns a snort from Changbin before Chan continues, voice soothing. “You can't expect everyone to be perfectly alright with all of this, Jisung is broken, Hyunjin and Jeongin never let go of each other, and well I can't say I've been exactly fair to Seungminnie either. Felix just deals with it differently.” </p>
<p>“I appreciate the thought. But I'd prefer it if you would just brief me on the mission and leave me alone. The sooner I can leave the better,” Changbin spits out. He doesn't mean any of it. He wants to shove the words back into his mouth as soon as they come out. But he's hurt, and like Chan said, they all deal with it differently. </p>
<p>Chan lets out a sigh. “Alright. Go find Minho and tell him you leave tonight. I’ll contact Namjoon.” </p>
<p>Changbin supposes it's his punishment of not giving a fuck to be the one to break Jisungs heart even more. Despite how little he has known the others he knows he will miss them all, not just Felix. He crosses the hallway softly before reaching Minho and Jisung’s door. Sobbing reaches his ears from inside, along with the soft reassurances of Minho. His heart twists in his chest for breaking up such an important moment but he still raises his fist to the wood and knocks. </p>
<p>“Who is it?” Minho snaps, causing Changbin to feel even more guilty. </p>
<p>“It's me Hyung. I just wanted to tell you we leave tonight. Chan-hyung expects you and me in the living room in six hours.” Jisung’s sobs grow more desperate and Changbin leaves before he can cause more damage to anyone else. </p>
<p>He's out the door before anyone can stop him, and he finds himself along the outer wall once again. JYP must think they’re all stupid, or crazy enough to not have guards patrolling around this area. In fact no wonder Chan wants them to leave so soon, there’s not a guard in sight. </p>
<p>Changbin doesn't know how long he's standing there, but soon a small figure approaches him. “Hyung,” Jisung’s voice comes out wrecked.</p>
<p>“Hello Jisungie. Shouldn't you be with Minho-hyung?” He tries to stop the bitterness from seeping into his voice, but he can see the pity creep into his friend’s eyes and knows he didn't. </p>
<p>“He, uh, he went to talk to Channie-hyung again. I figured I'd find you since nobody has seen you for three hours.” </p>
<p>“Ah.” Changbin fights internally about the next question before giving up. “Was anyone, y'know, in particular looking for me?” He winces at the small voice crack that gives him up.</p>
<p>“Oh Hyung. I'm so sorry.” Jisung wraps his small, yet fit, arms around Changbin, somehow burying his face into the older’s chest, despite being taller. </p>
<p>“Don't be. Be grateful.” </p>
<p>“Binnie-hyung?” Changbin hums in response, enjoying his friend’s fluffy hair. “Promise me. Promise me you'll take care of Minho-hyung. And promise me you'll take care of yourself too.” </p>
<p>Changbin’s heart leaps, he really did get lucky to have friends like this. They stay there for a while, talking about nothing and everything all at once. </p>
<p>~~<br/>“Are you both ready?” Chan looks over them with a mix of brotherly and fatherly tenderness. Minho looks one last time at Jisung who gives him a wet smile, however Changbin’s eyes are steeled forward on the seven men standing behind Chan. Felix, too, focuses on the strangers rather than facing Changbin. Jisung grips his hand tightly as his sobs grow stronger to which Felix whispers gently into his ear that it's going to be all right. The seven BTS members grip hands and Yoongi and Namjoon hold out their empty hands for their soulmates. Felix watches as Minho reaches out, shedding a few tears of his own, Changbin grips Yoongi’s hand strongly, and as soon as it happens they're gone. Both Jisung and Felix fall to the floor screaming at the sudden distance, the pain grows and encompasses everything. Felix can feel it in his soul, he lets out a dry laugh and he grips the floor. Chan’s hands find their way onto Felix’s back soothing away the pain. Somehow he can feel other hands soothing him too, hear a voice whispering in a rough voice. </p>
<p>After a while, Felix stands, legs shaking and tear streaks covering his face. Jisung is curled into Seungmin, still crying. </p>
<p>“I'm so sorry.” Chan’s voice cuts the silence, but it's barely a whisper. “If I had known-”</p>
<p>“No.” Felix says, voice more confident than he was expecting. “This had to be done. You did excellent.”</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Changbin and Minho feel it at the same time. Luckily teleporting to BTS’ secret base only took a matter of seconds, so they could be in pain in a physical place. Minho stumbles as he takes a step forward and Jimin and Taehyung are there immediately, telling him their apologies for the pain. Jungkook follows behind them silently and Jin runs off, mumbling something about checking on the others. Yoongi, Namjoon, and Hoseok all glance his way, as if expecting him to collapse on the spot. He smiles weakly, ignoring the wrenching in his abdomen. He hesitantly takes a step forward feeling his leg go to jelly, he pushes on however and walks out the same door Jin left through. The view he sees is nothing like what he was expecting, it's a long street, with tall glass buildings lining the way. Just past them is solid rock, as if this was built into a mountain. Which, Changbin supposes, is exactly where they are. It's quite extraordinary, other than the fact that the darkness makes it hard to tell what time of day it is. Small floating orbs of light float towards the ceiling of this underground town, illuminating the place in a white light; It reminds him of moonlight. Turning back around he realizes he is in the tallest building on the street. It stretches almost to the top of the hole covered from the bottom to the top in black glass panes. </p>
<p>“Come on. Let's take you to Minho.” He isn't sure which speaks to him but his body is beginning to give out, so he supposes it's not a terrible idea. Following the three as they chat idly he hears a small whimper, he quickly whips his head around, searching for whomever made the noise. A second one follows and he realizes it's in his own mind. Focusing on the sound even more he feels a shaking body and reaches out mentally to wrap his arms around it. Somehow he knows that this is Felix, the way his arms fit perfectly around him, so he mumbles all about the lights to him. Too soon they reach a tall glass door, matching the ones that line the building. Pulling it open Changbin finds a small common room, with a couple of sitting chairs and a small fireplace. Minho sleeps in one, arms curled around his midsection. </p>
<p>“You should sleep too.” He thinks it's Namjoon’s deep voice who tells him this. “We will come find you when you both are feeling better.”</p>
<p>Changbin doesn't have to be told twice. He strolls over to one of the adjacent doors, hoping it's a bedroom. His wish is fulfilled and he slumps across the bed knocking right out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alrighty here we go. This is gonna be a heck of a time and hopefully turn out decently long I'm kinda going with it as we go so the updates have no real schedule as of now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>